The present invention relates to computerized testing and, in particular, to controlling a slave computer by a master computer.
It is known to connect computers on a common bus so that they can communicate with each other. Such equipment typically includes interfacing electronics to allow transfer of information without interference with the respective operations of each computer. It is also known to employ a computer to operate and read measurements of test equipment thereby performing a series of tests on a unit. A problem with a computer of the latter type is that since it is often a local, trouble-shooting, shop device, it does not have a full range of peripherals that allow easy reprogramming and debugging when such becomes necessary. Such a shop-level computer may require extensive programming and debugging. Since it is often performed by operating many separate bit switches and by observing responses on a line printer or similar print out device, this reprogramming takes much time.
An important consideration when interfacing computers is determining the priority and the manner in which instructions are handled as well as the manner and sequence in which various competing subroutines are initiated. Care must be taken that a command issuing from one computer does not conflict with the overriding requirements of the other computer.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for coordinating the operation of computers in a simple and efficient manner.